Ersatz
by Akusai
Summary: Übersetzung. "Er beobachte wie die beiden eng umschlungen miteinander tanzten. Sie gaben ein eindrucksvolles Paar ab, sie, mit ihren langen, roten Locken und strahlenden, schelmischen Augen, er, mit seinem wilden, schwarzen Haar und der Brille. Er wusste
1. Beobachten

Kapitel 1

Beobachten

Er beobachte wie die beiden eng miteinander tanzten. Sie gaben ein eindrucksvolles Paar ab, sie mit ihren langen, roten Locken und strahlenden, schelmischen Augen, er mit seinem wilden, schwarzen Haar und der Brille, der Art, wie seine Augen aufleuchteten, wenn er lächelte. Sie leuchteten besonders auf, wenn er _sie_ anlächelte; für jemand anderen hatte er keinen Blick übrig.

Aber nicht _sie_ war der Grund, warum er das Paar beobachtete. Seine Augen folgten dem schwarzen Haar auf der Tanzfläche, beobachteten seinen besten Freund, den Mann den er liebte. Den besten Freund, der nie wissen würde, wie er fühlte.

_Heiraten sind so deprimierend_, dachte er, sich nach mehr Champagner umsehend. Er wollte so betrunken wie nur irgend möglich werden um sich nicht vorzustellen, wie sich sein bester Freund von ihr abwandte, sich zu _ihm_ drehte, seine Arme um seinen Hals schlang, seine Lippen immer näher kamen...

Remus tanzte vorbei. Er war so attraktiv und fröhlich wie immer. Remus wusste wie er fühlte, aber hatte versprochen nichts zu sagen. Remus war sehr mitfühlend gewesen, aber das änderte nichts. Mitgefühl umarmte dich nicht jede Nacht im Bett und würde nicht Seite an Seite mit dir durchs Leben gehen. Mitgefühl war kein Ersatz um deine unerwiderte Liebe zu deinem besten Freund endlich erwidert zu bekommen.

Er hatte ihn jahrelang beobachtet, unauffällig, hoffend, die forschenden Blicke würden nicht, im Gegenzug, erforscht werden. Er hatte ihn beim Quidditch zugesehen, wie er über den Platz jagte, seine Ausrede, dass _alle_ Potter zusahen. Er hatte ihn ganz aus der Nähe unter dem Tarnumhang betrachtet, wenn sie nach der Bettruhe durch das Schloss schlichen und Strafarbeiten riskierten. Er erzitterte bei der Erinnerung an die Nähe.

Er blickte wieder zu den Potters. Es war seltsam von ihnen auf diese Weise zu denken. _Die Potters._ Und eines Tages würden sie Kinder haben und er würde Pate werden. Sie hatten es versprochen. Aber das war es nicht was er wirklich wollte, selbst wenn er so getan hatte als würde er sich dadurch geehrt fühlen. Pate bedeutete in Wirklichkeit - Zweitbester. Ein Trostpreis. _Wusste_ er es?

_Verliebe dich nie in deinen besten Freund._

Hermione kannte das Problem _damit_. Sie und Remus kamen wieder vorbei; ihr ausladendes weißes Kleid bauschte sich auf, als ihr Ehemann sie drehte, ihr Gesicht lachend bis sie den besten Freund sah, den sie einst liebte. Früher einmal hatte er sich eingeredet sie auch zu lieben und war sogar eifersüchtig auf Viktor Krum gewesen.

Als Hermione ihn sah verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht und er fragte sich, ob er wirklich hätte kommen sollen; eine Braut sollte an ihrem Hochzeitstag schließlich nur glückliche Gedanken haben. Er hatte sie sehr unglücklich gemacht, auf die eine oder andere Weise, zu viele Jahre lang. War es sein Fehler, dass Viela Männer (selbst Männer die normalerweise eine Frau nicht zweimal ansahen) dazu verleiten konnten sich idiotisch zu benehmen? In Ordnung, er hatte sich auch nach Madam Rosmerta umgedreht, in den Drei Besen. Aber sie war _praktisch_ eine Viela; schon allein ihre Anwesenheit in einem Raum schien darauf ausgerichtet zu sein, dass Teenager lüsterne Gedanken bekamen. Und war es sein Fehler, dass er nicht sofort an eine Nervensäge als idealen Partner zum Weihnachtsball dachte? _Aber, aber_, dachte er sofort. _Das ist undankbar._ Ja, Hermiones Nörgeln hatte ihm und Harry geholfen durch die Schule zu kommen. Nützlich, das.

Er beobachte weiter die Braut und den Bräutigam beim tanzen. _Remus und Hermione._ Es hatte lange genug gedauert, dass die beiden zusammen kamen. Sie schob die Schuld teilweise auf Ron, auf die Zeit die sie benötigt hatte, über ihn hinwegzukommen. Und es hatte auch nicht geholfen, dass Remus noch um Tonks trauerte. Aber nachdem sie sich einander fast zehn Jahre gekannt hatten, liefen beide Schiffe diese Nacht endlich in denselben Hafen ein.

_Man sollte annehmen sie hätte bemerkt, so clever wie sie ist, dass unser ständiges Streiten kein Vorspiel war._ Aber sie hatte es nicht. Manchmal war sie eben nicht sonderlich gut darin zu sehen, was direkt vor ihr war. Hauselfen waren einer ihrer berüchtigten blinden Flecken. Ron war der andere.

_Emotionale Tragweite eines Teelöffels, wirklich. Wenn sie nur wüsste..._

Und doch - er konnte es ihr nicht vorhalten. Damals war selbst er blind demgegenüber, was wirklich vor sich ging. Es war Luna, die ihn aufweckte. Nachdem er und Hermione ihren großen und endgültigen Streit im siebten Jahr gehabt hatten, hatte er gedacht, _Ich muss mit jemanden zusammen sein, der Hermiones absoluter Gegenpol ist._

Niemand war weiter davon entfernt zu sein wie Hermione als Luna, hatte er überlegt. Und er war sich bewusst, dass sie einen Großteil ihres fünften, sechsten und siebten Jahres damit verbracht hatte, ihn zu beobachten. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah, nannte sie ihn _Ronald_ und neigte dazu 'Weasley ist unser König' zu singen. (Die gute Version des Textes.) Was er nicht bemerkt hatte war, dass zu beobachten und Liedchen zu singen nicht dasselbe waren, wie blinde Besessenheit. Für ihn war es einfach das zu verwechseln, da das Objekt _seiner_ blinden Besessenheit ebenfalls das Objekt seiner ständigen Beobachtung _war_.

_Harry_.

Luna hatte es von Anfang an gewusst, als er sie sorglos bat, mit ihm auszugehen. (Als ob es völlig bedeutungslos wäre: '_Du gehst am Samstag nach Hogsmeade? Ich auch..._') Aber, sanftmütig und ruhig wie sie war, akzeptierte sie seine Gleichgültigkeit. Als sie ihm zu ihrer ersten Verabredung verkündete, dass es sie nicht stören würde vorzugeben sie sei seine Freundin, damit niemand herausfand das er in Harry verliebt war, hatte er seinen Mund voller Butterbier gehabt - welches er prompt vollständig über sie verschüttete. Selbst das nahm sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hin, sich in aller Ruhe putzend, während er dasaß und sie beobachtete, bis zum Innersten erschüttert, mit einem Gefühl, als wäre _er_ es, der von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt war mit einem eisigen Schwall nackter Wahrheit.


	2. Sehen

Kapitel 2

Sehen

Ron hatte es natürlich verneint, was Luna ebenfalls locker nahm. Später erzählte sie ihm, dass sie geglaubt hatte der Grund warum er mit Hermione Schluss gemacht hatte war, dass er sich über seine Gefühle Harry gegenüber schon bewusst geworden war. Sie hatte angenommen er _wüsste_ es. Also hatte sie sich entschlossen die Scharade mitzuspielen, auch wenn ihr letztendliches Ziel die ganze Zeit über war ihm klar zumachen, was er für Harry empfand, ihn dazu zu bringen es zu _sehen_, es _zuzugeben_, besonders sich selbst gegenüber, selbst wenn er es nie vor jemanden anderen, einschließlich Luna, zugab.

Luna und Neville tanzten jetzt an ihm vorbei; während sie mit ihrem Mann tanzte, warf sie Ron denselben traurigen Blick zu, den Remus ihm zugeworfen hatte und er musste sich fragen, _Bin ich wirklich so erbärmlich?_

_Ja_, antwortete ihm eine Stimme in seinem Geist, als seine Augen einmal mehr auf Harry und Ginny fielen. _Du bist wirklich so erbärmlich._

Es half auch nicht, dass sein schlimmster Feind ebenfalls seine Schwäche gesehen und sie ausgenutzt hat. Er versuchte die Erinnerung aus seinem Geist zu verbannen, aber ein Teil von ihm wollte sie nicht wirklich vergessen, ein Teil von ihm wollte das Bild für Ewigkeiten bewahren. Harry, wie er mit ehrlichem Verlangen in seinen Augen auf ihn herunterschaute, Harry, wie er ihn hungrig küsste, seine und Rons Kleider auszog, ihn auf Weisen berührte, von denen Ron nur geträumt hatte.

Kurz vor dem Ende bohrten sich diese grünen Augen in seine und der vertraute Mund, so nahe, sagte mit der vertrauten Stimme, "Sag meinen Namen, _Schreie_ meinen Namen. Sag mir, was du für mich empfindest."

Und Ron hatte es getan. "_Harry!_", hatte er im Höhepunkt des Seins, des Fühlens, heraus geschrien. "_Ich liebe dich so sehr!_", hatte er gestöhnt, den schweißnaßen Körper des anderen umklammernd, seinen Mund zu einem Kuss herunterziehend. Niemals, in seinen wildesten Träumen (und er hatte einige gehabt), hatte er sich vorgestellt, es würde _ernsthaft_ passieren. Hoffnung war eine Sache; Ron war im Grunde genommen Realist, und ein wenig Pessimist. Und doch, als Harry ihn das erste Mal küsste, hatte Ron nicht gezweifelt. Glückselig hatte er sich mitreißen lassen, in einer Traumwelt gelebt, in dem Gefühl von Harrys Haut unter seien Fingern geschwelgt, ihn Töne ausstoßen lassen, die er Harry nur in seinen Träumen hatte machen hören, in seinen Phantasien.

Ron küsste ihn mit geschlossenen Augen. Er hatte die Bewegung unter seinen Fingern gespürt, vergraben in Harry's Haar, aber nicht gesehen, was wirklich vor sich ging, bevor er sich zurückzog, atemlos von seinem Höhepunkt.

Das blasse, spitze Gesicht schwebte hämisch grinsend über ihm. Rons Finger waren noch immer in seinem Haar, dass von einer tiefschwarzen Farbe zu fast weiß gewechselt war. Nicht mehr blickten grüne Augen in seine; stattdessen lachten ihn silbergraue Augen aus, selbst als Ron ihn so kräftig wegschob, dass Malfoy mit dem Kopf gegen die Steinwand fiel. Trotz dessen verstummte sein Lachen nicht.

"_Harry!_", hatte Malfoy gequietscht, Ron nachahmend. "_Oh, vögel mich bewusstlos, Harry, ich will dich so sehr!_", spottete er mit Fistelstimme, immer noch lachend. Ron hatte kurz davor gestanden einen Mord zu begehen, und war doch vor Furcht erstarrt. _Malfoy wusste es. Malfoy wusste was er für Harry empfand..._

Malfoy, bemerkte er, hatte nicht nur genossen was sie zusammen gemacht hatten, als Ron glaubte er wäre Harry. Er genoss es auch mit Rons Geist zu spielen.

"Du hast wirklich geglaubt, er würde dich wollen?", hatte Malfoy gekräht, fast hilflos vor Lachen.

_Nein_, dachte Ron. _Das war eigentlich das Letzte, an das ich gedacht habe._

"Du weißt was er im Moment wahrscheinlich _wirklich_ macht, oder? Mit _ihr_?" Er nickte wissend zu Ron. "Sie haben wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an als wir. Denkst du sie schreit genauso? Denkst du _sie_ hat gerade geschrien wie du? Liegt das in der Familie?" Ron keuchte, seine Augen schließend, erfolglos versuchend, es _nicht_ in seinem geistigen Auge zu sehen, sich sie zusammen vorzustellen...

"Oder willst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie deine Schwester ihn vögelt? Stellst du dir vor, dass er von _dir_ phantasiert, wenn er mit _ihr_ ist? Sagst du dir, dass sie nur ein Ersatz ist?", höhnte Malfoy. "Approppos Ersatz. Ich denke, wenn ich das nächste Mal diesen Trank benutze, statte ich zur Abwechslung deiner Schwester einen kleinen Besuch ab. Danach kann ich dir sagen, welcher Weasley lauter schreit. Oder noch besser, ich könnte _sie_ sein, und etwas erfahren, dass du nie _wirklich_ kennen lernen wirst -"

Ron hatte schwarz gesehen, einfach schwarz gesehen. Malfoy musste zwei Wochen im Krankenflügel bleiben, nachdem Ron mit ihm fertig gewesen war. Ron selbst wurde suspendiert, in Schande nach Nummer zwölf, Grimmauldus Platz, zurückgeschickt, und verlor seine Position als Schülersprecher. Stattdessen ging sie an Harry, dessen schnelles Eingreifen und _Mobilicorpus_ Spruch wahrscheinlich Malfoys Leben gerettet hatten. Ron wusste, dass er dumm gewesen war, dass Malfoy versessen darauf war, Rache für seinen Vater zu üben, der in Azkaban saß. Er fragte sich, ob Malfoy tatsächlich versucht hatte, Ron auch nach Azkaban zu bringen. Wenn Harry und Ginny ihn nicht gefunden hätten, als er Malfoy zu Brei schlug, wäre es ihm vielleicht gelungen.

Weder seine Schwester noch Harry hatten je gefragt, warum er und Malfoy nackt gewesen waren.


	3. Verlangen

Kapitel 3

Verlangen

"Hör auf dich selbst zu quälen", erklang eine Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. Ron musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer es war; es war die einzige andere Person in der ganzen Welt, die _wirklich_ wusste, wie sich Ron fühlte, die in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen war. Er hatte genau dasselbe erfahren, mit der zusätzlichen Folter sich für den Tod des besten Freundes verantwortlich zu fühlen, in den er verliebt gewesen war.

"Aber es macht doch soviel Spa", sagte Ron grimmig. Die Hand die sich auf seinen Rücken legte ließ ihn scharf durch die Nase Luft holen.

"Weißt du wie oft ich _ihn_ stundenlang ohne Unterbrechung angestarrt habe? Mit ihr? Denkst du nicht, Harry und Ginny zusammen zu sehen ist nicht wie James und Lily wieder zu sehen?"

"Ja, aber du hast dich wahrscheinlich nie gefragt - oder gehofft - das er nur mit deiner Schwester zusammen war, weil James in Wirklichkeit mit _dir_ sein wollte."

Sirius schnaubte in seinen Drink. "Nun ja, mangels Schwester, nein. Und niemand wäre je auf die Idee gekommen, mich oder meinen Bruder Regulus mit Lily zu verwechseln." Er blickte flüchtig zu den glücklich miteinander tanzenden Harry und Ginny. "Harry, auf der anderen Seite... Ich dachte ich würde James wieder sehen, als Harry kam um mich zurückzuholen."

"Das hast du mir nie erzählt!", sagte Ron überrascht, als er sich schließlich zu ihm umwandte. Sirius nickte.

"Nun ja, James war schon tot, also machte es auf jeden Fall Sinn für mich, ihn hinter dem Vorhang zu sehen. Mehr Sinn als Harry zu sehen. Was sonst hätte ich denken sollen? _Oh, hallo Harry_, hätte ich sagen können. _Irgendwelche dunklen Lords in letzter Zeit hinter den Vorhang gelockt, um sie loszuwerden?_"

"Na ja, das war es schließlich, was passiert ist", sagte Ron ruhig.

"Natürlich war es das. Aber du verstehst, warum ich nicht _annahm_, dass es das war. Und außerdem... er tötet Hoffnung, dieser Platz..." Seine Stimme klang gehetzt und leer; wenn das möglich war, überlegte Ron, klang er richtig fröhlich wenn das Thema Azkaban angeschnitten wurde, verglichen mit seiner Zeit hinter dem Vorhang.

Ron nickte, Harry und Ginny weiter beim tanzen zusehend und fragte sich wie er reagiert hätte, wenn Harry in das Totenreich gekommen wäre um _ihn_ zurück zu holen.

"Komm schon", sagte Sirius, seinen Mund dicht an Rons Ohr. "Genug geschwelgt. Lass uns der Braut und dem Bräutigam unsere Glückwünsche überbringen und dann nichts wie weg von hier."

Remus grinste, als sie sich ihm näherten. "Ihr geht so zeitig?"

"Du solltest auch bald gehen, Moony", stichelte sein Freund untertönig. "Willst doch schließlich den Beginn der Hochzeitsnacht nicht verschieben."

Hermione errötete. Ron lächelte sie verlegen an, seine Hände in den Taschen. Sie hatte ihm erst an dem Tag, als sie ihre Verlobung mit Remus bekannt gab, eröffnet, dass sie immer geglaubt hatte sie würde Ron heiraten.

Er umarmte sie kurz und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, murmelnd, "Du bist eine schöne Braut, Hermione. Remus ist sehr glücklich."

Sie gab ihm ihr, wie er glaubte, mutiges, steifes-Oberlippen-Lächeln. "Danke Ron." Sie trat zurück und nahm pflichtbewusst Remus' Arm und Ron hatte einen flüchtigen Anflug von Zweifel. Liebte sie Remus wirklich; oder war er ihre zweite Wahl, ein Ersatz für den Einen, den sie _wirklich_ wollte?

_Ah, egal, ich weiß schließlich über Ersatz Bescheid, nicht wahr?_


	4. Wissen

Kapitel 4

Wissen

Es hätte sehr riskant werden können, wenn Draco Malfoy Anklage gegen Ron erhoben hätte. Die Art und Weise wie das Problem gelöst wurde, war nicht Rons Idee gewesen und er hätte sich nie dazu entschlossen, es auf diese Weise zu machen.

Offensichtlich hatte Madam Pomfrey Professor Dumbledore gesagt, dass Ron von Draco Malfoy vergewaltigt worden war. Sie hatte die Beweise dazu bekommen, als sie Ron im Krankenflügel behandelt hatte. (Zum Glück war er die ganze Zeit über bewußtlos.) Alles was danach noch nötig war, war eine kleine Unterhaltung zwischen Dumbledore und Malfoy, während derer der Schulleiter ihm klarmachte, dass wenn er Anklage gegen Ron erhob, Ron auf Selbstverteidigung plädieren würde und Madam Pomfrey die Beweise für die Vergewaltigung vorlegen würde: Draco Malfoys genetische Reste, von Rons Körper.

Malfoy hatte daraufhin sämtliche Anklagepunkte fallen lassen und Dumbledore suspendierte Ron und entzog ihm seinen Schülersprechertitel. Malfoy hatte getobt, als dieser statt an ihn an Harry ging, obwohl er selbst schon Präfekt gewesen war. Dumbledore hatte sich Ron gegenüber entschuldigt und ihm gesagt, wie schwer es ihm fiel ihm diese Ehre zu entziehen, aber er hatte es wirklich tun müssen. Ron hatte sich wie ein fünfjähriger gefühlt als ihm gesagt wurde, dass er nicht mehr länger Schülersprecher war. Und es seiner Mutter zu erklären... nie wieder wollte er etwas wie _das_ durchmachen müssen...

Remus war extra zur Schule gekommen um zu versuchen ihn zu trösten, als er hörte was passiert war. Er erzählte Ron, dass das der Grund war, warum er kein Vertrauenschüler mehr gewesen war, nachdem er Snape fast getötet hatte. Es war vor seinem siebten Jahr geschehen, also war er noch nicht Schülersprecher und es garantierte Snapes Stillschweigen. Dumbledore hatte ihm das Präfektenabzeichen genommen und es an James, Snapes Retter, gegeben. Snape konnte sich kaum darüber beschweren. Hätte er lieber gewollt das es an Sirius ging, der versucht hatte ihn zu ermorden? Und niemand würde Peter Pettigrew als Vertrauensschüler akzeptieren.

Im Ende war Ron froh, dass Harry Schülersprecher war. Er hatte es von Anfang an nie als richtig empfunden zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden zu sein, anstelle von Harry. Und, die ganze Schule wusste, dass er Malfoy erbarmungslos zusammengeschlagen hatte; eine Bestrafung war notwendig. Er war nur froh, dass der wahre Grund, warum er Malfoy angegriffen hatte, nicht allgemein bekannt war. Die meisten Leute glaubten, dass die Feindschaft zwischen ihnen beiden Grund genug war und fragten nicht weiter nach. Dumbledore, wusste er, nahm an es war Vergeltung für Vergewaltigung, weswegen er nicht sonderlich hart mit Ron verfuhr, wenn man es genau bedachte.

Aber Ron wusste, dass es keine Vergewaltigung gewesen war. Nicht wirklich. Nicht physisch. Die Vergewaltigung war seelisch. Malfoy hatte das, was Ron für Harry empfand, besudelt. Er hatte nicht Rons Körper vergewaltigt; er hatte Rons Herz vergewaltigt.

"Also geht ihr Beiden jetzt?", sagte Remus, Sirius auf den Rücken klopfend.

"Ähm, yeah. Sirius nimmt mich auf seinem Motorrad mit. Ich habe zuviel getrunken; ich würde mich nur zersplintern, sollte ich versuchen zu apparieren." Und doch hatte er nicht _genug_ zu trinken gehabt.

Remus musste laut lachen. "Du könntest es bevorzugen dich zu zersplintern, anstatt auf diesem Motorrad mitzufahren, wenn _er_ zu viel getrunken hat. Ich kann nicht glauben das du wieder eines bezaubert hast, Padfoot. Du bist auf halben Weg zu deinen fünfzig! Was denkst du dir, dass du in Rons Alter bist? _Er_ sollte ein bezaubertes Motorrad haben. _Du_ solltest einen bezauberten Kombi haben, mit einer Frau und ein paar Dreikäsehochs drin."

"Ich habe eine verdammt gute Entschuldigung. Über zehn Jahre im Gefängnis und ein paar Jahre, während derer ich eigentlich, nun ja, _tot_ war. Aber ganz egal, _Ron_ ist auf halben Weg zu seinen fünfzig, Remus. Zweimal fünfundzwanzig ist fünfzig. _Wir_ sind auf halben Weg zu unseren neunzig. Willst du mir als nächstes vorwerfen, dass ich nicht genügend graue Haare habe? Ich werde noch früh genug sesshaft. Aber egal, du musst gerade reden -", fing er an zu sagen, bevor er erstarrte. "Oh, Moony, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht -"

Ein Schatten legte sich über Remus' Gesicht; während der Weihnachtsfeiertage in Rons siebten Jahr, waren sie alle (außer Sirius, der damals immer noch hinter dem Vorhang war), auf Remus' erster Hochzeit, mit der lebhaften und unberechenbaren Tonks. Sirius' Cousine war eine der ersten Personen die er sehen wollte, nachdem Harry ihn zurück gebracht hatte - nur um zu erfahren, dass sie gefoltert und ermordet worden war noch während er auf seinen Weg zurück zu den Lebenden war, und Remus als Witwer zurückließ.

"Ist in Ordnung, Tatze", sagte er düster. Er legte seinen Arm um Hermione und strahlte sie an. "Ich habe selbst einiges nachzuholen bezüglich Dreikäsehochs, aber jetzt habe ich ja ein klein wenig Hilfe damit." Hermione wurde wieder rot und warf Ron einen _Blick_ zu, der ihm das Herz zusammenzog. Er fühlte mit ihr, wirklich. Aber er würde nie das sein, was sie wollte, dass er war. Der Ron ihrer Vorstellung, der Ron der ihr Leben mit ihr geteilt hätte und Vater ihrer Kinder sein könnte, existierte einfach nicht. Sie hatte sich nie ernsthaft die Mühe gemacht ihn verstehen zu wollen, so wie er sich nie wirklich die Mühe gemacht hatte sie zu verstehen. Sie hatten jahrelang aneinander vorbei gelebt.

Es war eine Erleichterung endlich zu gehen. Anders als zu Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit, bei der sie vor ein paar Jahren gewesen waren, mussten sie sich dieses Mal nicht von ihnen verabschieden bevor sie gingen. Ron riskierte einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter, bevor sie in die Nacht hinausgingen. Harry und Ginny unterhielten sich mit Neville und Luna; Harry lachte über etwas, das anscheinend Luna gesagt hatte, da Neville und Ginny ebenfalls lachten, anders als Luna. Aber es war Harrys Gesicht, dass Rons Blick kurz auf sich zog. Hinter seiner Brille waren seine Augen belustigt zusammengekniffen und Rons Magen überschlug sich.

Sirius zog an seinem Arm, ihn aus der Tür zerrend. "Ron, hör auf", befahl er. "So offensichtlich zu starren - was denkst du was du damit erreichst?"

Ron ließ seinen Kopf hängen. "Ich weiß. Es ist nur - er hat über etwas gelacht -"

Jetzt war es Sirius der lachte und Rons Magen überschlug sich erneut. Er war so dicht an dem lachenden Gesicht, den Grübchen im Kinn, den dunklen Augen mit dem verruchten Ausdruck dahinter. Sirius legte seine Hand in Rons Nacken und küsste seine Lippen leicht, dann legte er seine Stirn gegen Rons; sie waren gleich groß und passten körperlich gut zusammen.

Ron schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. "Lass uns gehen, Schnuffel."

Schon bald segelten sie durch die Luft, Rons Arme fest um Sirius Taille geschlungen. Er leckte einmal kurz über Sirius' Nacken, als sie zur Landung in dem schäbigen Park ansetzten. Er fühlte Sirius erzittern und ließ ein leises Stöhnen heraus.

Als sie komplett angehalten hatten, wand sich Sirius um und fing mühelos Rons Lippen mit seinen eigenen, seine Zunge schoß heraus und traf sofort Rons. Widerwillig trennte er seinen Mund von Rons, einen verträumten Blick in seinen dunklen Augen.

"Lass uns hineingehen", flüsterte er heiser. Ron nickte kräftig, Sirius für einen Moment erneut zum Lachen bringend.

"Was?", verlangte Ron, als sie vom Motorrad abstiegen. Nachdem er einen Täuschungszauber auf sein Gefährt gelegt hatte, legte Sirius einen Arm um Rons Schultern und lenkte ihn zu Nummer Zwölf, Grimmauldus Platz.

"Du. So begierig blickend."

"Ich mache mich nicht über _dich_ lustig, so scharf zu sein", brummte Ron, während Sirius die Tür öffnete und sie in die Eingangshalle ließ.

Als die Tür zu war zog Sirius Ron hungrig zu sich heran; nachdem er den Kuss abbrach, musterte er Rons Gesicht. Jetzt hatte Ron den verträumten Blick in seinen Augen. "Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig", flüsterte Sirius ihm zu, ihn fest haltend. "Du bist nur so wunderbar _jung_ und enthusiastisch -"

Die Worte wurden erstickt, als Ron Sirius' Gesicht wieder zu seinem zog. Sich umarmend stolperten sie die Halle entlang zur Treppe, stießen gegen den Trollfuß-Regenschirmhalter und warfen ihn um, die altertümlichen Schirme und Gehstöcke auf dem Boden verteilend. Sofort ertönte ein schriller Schrei:

"_Blutsverräter! Sexuelle Abnormitäten! Den Namen des Noblen Hauses der Blacks zu beflecken!_"

"_Halt die Klappe_", stöhnte Sirius. Er wand sich zu Ron, ein hinterlistiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, dass das Blut aus Rons Gehirn weichen ließ - nicht das er das Gefühl hatte, dass zuvor noch viel dort gewesen wäre. "Wir sollten es direkt vor ihr machen -"

"Örgs", würgte Ron, Sirius zur Treppe zerrend. "Nein danke. Sie würde nur die Stimmung abtöten -"

Sirius lachte, während sie die Treppe hinaufgingen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab nur gescherzt. Nun ja, halb-gescherzt..."

Während sie zu Sirius Bett stolperten, fummelte Ron frustriert mit den Sachen seines Liebhabers, bei dem Versuch zu seinem Körper zu gelangen.

"Welche Hälfte?", murmelte er kaum verständlich, seine Lippen gegen Sirius Hals gedrückt und sein Hemd aufknöpfend, nachdem er den Umhang und die Smokingjacke losgeworden war.

Er erhielt nie eine Antwort auf seine Frage.


	5. Erinnern

Kapitel 5

Erinnern

Ron starrte auf Sirius Hinterkopf. Er hatte geschlafen, aber ein brüllender Betrunkener, der am Haus vorbeikam, hatte ihn geweckt. Eine Sekunde lang glaubte er, wenn er nach dem schwarzen Haar griff und es berührte, es fast so wäre, als sei Harry bei ihm...

Aber als er es machte, fragte ihn Sirius leise Stimme, "Alles in Ordnung, Ron?"

Ron ließ seine Finger weiter gelassen durch das seidig-schwarze Haar gleiten. "Mhm", war alles, was er sagen konnte. Sirius drehte sich auf seine linke Seite um ihn anzusehen und Ron konnte nicht weiter mit seinem Haar spielen.

"Ich konnte nicht verstehen was du gesagt hast."

"Es gab nichts zu verstehen", seufzte Ron, sich auf den Rücken drehend und starrte an die Decke. In der darauffolgenden Stille war sich Ron bewusst, dass Sirius ihn beobachtete, aber er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Sirius", sagte er plötzlich. "Wann bist du über ihn hinweggekommen?"

"Wer hat denn das behauptet?"

Jetzt drehte Ron seinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. "Du machst Scherze, oder? Immer noch? Himmelherrgott noch mal, heißt das in fünfundzwanzig Jahren werde ich Harry auch noch immer nachtrauern?"

Sirius lachte. "Nun ja - in Ordnung. Ich sollte dazu sagen ich denke nicht mehr ständig an James. Ich würde verrückt werden. Aber nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du ganau so erbärmlich sein wirst wie ich. Zum ersten, bist du nicht an seinem Tod Schuld -"

"Noch bist du es! Du _weißt_ Harry hält dich nicht dafür verantwortlich."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß. In Ordnung, lass es mich anders ausdrücken. Harry lebt noch. Deine Freundschaft mit ihm ist nicht abgerissen, ohne eine Gelegenheit ihm zu sagen was - du weißt schon."

"Was meinst du damit, _ihm zu sagen_? Du glaubst nicht - du erwartest nicht wirklich von mir, dass ich Harry _beichte_, dass ich -"

"Nun ja", sagte Sirius schulterzuckend, "es könnte dir helfen es hinter dir zu lassen. Du hast gesagt Remus weiß es. Und Hermione?"

"Gott, nein. Ich weiß nicht - ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es ihr erzählen sollte."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kann verstehen, dass es schwierig sein würde. Einige Frauen glauben sich selbst die Schuld geben zu müssen, wenn ihr Kerl Männer bevorzugt. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum sie eine Schuld auf sich nehmen wollen, die nicht ihre ist, aber so ist es wohl... Was ist mit Ginny?"

"Was soll mit ihr sein?"

"Nun ja, sie _ist_ deine Schwester. Oh, ich meine nicht, dass du ihr erzählen solltest was du für ihren Mann empfindest. Nur - du könntest dich ihr gegenüber outen. Von allen Leuten, denke ich, würde es Ginny am ehesten verstehen."

"Woher willst du das wissen? Und ausgerechnet du musst reden - Remus weiß, dass ich schwul bin, aber er glaubt immer noch, _du_ würdest dir eine Frau suchen und Kinder haben."

"Nein, macht er nicht."

"Aber - er sagte doch -"

"Ich weiß. Es ist ein alter Witz zwischen uns. Er macht das weil ich mich nicht öffentlich 'geoutet' habe und er weiß das. Oder vielleicht denkt er auch, dass wenn er mich genug damit nervt mich niederzulassen, ich irgendwann nachgebe und mich oute, nur um ihn endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Nein, Remus weiß seit Jahren von mir. Vor James hatte ich mich in ihn verguckt, weißt du. Aber ich habe mich nie getraut, Remus gegenüber etwas darüber zu sagen. Und dann, als es meine Schuld war das Snape fast getötet wurde - nun ja, lass mich einfach sagen es hat unsere Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Deswegen verlor er schließlich sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen und es ging stattdessen an James, genau wie bei dir und Harry. Und dann wurde James Schülersprecher. Wäre es nicht meine Blödheit gewesen, dann hätte Remus es werden können. Ich habe mich sogar gefragt, ob Remus deswegen zum Verräter geworden war. Was er natürlich nicht ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich immer noch glauben konnte er sei deswegen wütend. Oder das er seinen Groll, dass James Schülersprecher wurde, so tief sinken lassen würde, James und Lily ermorden zu lassen..."

"Na ja, Snape hat _seinen_ Groll gegen Harrys Vater jahrelang gehegt und nicht selten so gehandelt, als wäre Harry sein Vater."

"Ja, und all das war mein Fehler." Er seufzte. "James und ich kamen uns danach noch näher. Vielleicht dachte er, dass wenn er ein Auge auf mich haben würde ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde. Kann nicht sagen ich hätte mich daran gestört das er mir überall hin gefolgt ist." Ein schräges Grinsen stahl sich auf Sirius Gesicht und Ron bekam einige ungezogene Gedanken darüber, was er mit ihm machen könnte. "Und als ich es hier zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aushielt und einfach abhauen musste und die Potters mich aufnahmen - nun ja, mit James zu leben war wie ein wahr gewordener Traum -"

Ron blinzelte. "Hmm. Remus hat mir nichts über dich gesagt. Ich frage mich wieso?"

"Weil er nie in ihn gesetztes Vertrauen betrügen würde. So ist er nicht. Und der Grund, warum Ginny es verstehen würde wenn du ihr von dir erzählen würdest ist, weil sie von mir weiß."

Ron setzte sich ruckartig auf. "Tut sie? Du hast ihr nicht etwa -"

"Warum sollte ich dir raten dich ihr anzuvertrauen, wenn ich es ihr schon gesagt hätte? Ich denke nur - das es dir helfen könnte. Im Moment ist zwischen euch diese Wand. So kannst du nicht weiter machen." Er hielt für einen Moment inne. "Lily wusste es."

"Harrys Mutti? Wirklich?"

"Ja. Sie hat viel Verständnis gezeigt."

Ron musterte Sirius Gesicht. "Denkst du oft an ihn?"

Sirius lächelte hintergründig und die Hand, die Rons Brust hinunter glitt, ließ ihn erzittern. "Nicht so oft wie früher, nein..."

Ron legte seine Hand in Sirius' Nacken und zog dessen Gesicht zu seinem. Er vergrub seine Finger in das schwarze Haar, versuchte nicht an _sein_ schwarzes Haar zu denken, _seine_ Hände, _seinen_ Körper. Und obwohl er wusste das Sirius glaubte Ron hätte es leichter, da Harry noch lebte, wurde Ron das Gefühl nicht los, Sirius hätte es leichter. Denn er hatte nie mit James Potter geschlafen. Wegen Draco Malfoys 'Scherz', musste Ron an sein erstes Mal immer als an etwas denken, dass er mit Harry geteilt hatte. Wenn er es sich vorstellte, sah er Harrys Gesicht und Körper, er hörte Harrys Stimme, spürte seine Finger auf der Haut. Draco Malfoy hatte keinen Platz in dieser Erinnerung und war vollständig daraus verbannt worden.

"Noch tue ich es", log Ron, dicht vor Sirius' Mund flüsternd, bevor er ihn zu einem weiteren, hungrigen Kuss zu sich heran zog.

DAS ENDE


End file.
